


棋语

by shinrayokugo



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Kudos: 2





	棋语

阿德拉的命是父母给的——不仅在降生意义上。  
胜利，她为自己立下的生途目的，于她而言比肉体重要更多，也是父母给的。  
居住在世界上最发达国家之一的阿德拉从小跟着被社会福利宠坏的热爱赌博的父母走过种种街头巷尾的小赌档，顺遂时也出入过国际级的大赌场，为财富的到来欢呼的人、因为可能性的不眷顾而咬牙切齿追加筹码的人、输得一败涂地被剥剩底衣逐出门的losers以及抛弃孩子的父母，她都见过。  
也遇见过险些被父母拉着陪葬的同龄人，但她从来不把他们视为同病相怜。那些不想让自己制造的生命痛苦于是有始有终带着孩子集体自杀的父母在她眼里都是出于爱啊（尽管极端），但丢弃阿德拉的她的亲生父母呢？  
阿德拉记得那是一个灰蒙蒙的清晨，比挪威以往的每一个冬天都要冷，她在空无一人的家里醒来，落了一夜的白雪将脚印与车轮印覆盖。起得比以往要早以及不叫醒阿德拉是因为有更为重要的事情吧，晚上他们就会回来了——她这么想，和平常一样把鞭子梳得整整齐齐，坐在叠好的被子边开始等待。  
一天以后她觉得是冰雪阻塞了道路。  
三天以后她担心他们是遭遇了不测。  
一周以后家里的食物快耗尽了，阿德拉走到母亲郑重交代的传家宝收纳盒发现里面只有一张当票。饥肠辘辘的阿德拉仍然笃定遗弃与迫害不是她的生父生母会做的事。  
食物耗尽的第一天她翻出家庭相簿，一张一张摩挲过去。  
食物耗尽的第二天家里能烧来取暖的东西都被烧光了，阿德拉仍然握着相簿蜷缩在根本不抗寒的棉被里。  
那是一辈子都不会忘掉的日子，是她今生唯一也是最后一次的赌博，赌注是自己的命，按理来说是完全赔进去了。因为过分相信父母，幼小的她既不向邻里打探消息，也不打不闹，发抖，四面徒墙，总认为被风刮得震动的门下一秒就会打开，她的亲人会回来。  
随后她失去的知觉。  
失去知觉时的灵魂应该是被抽离了吧，她一点印象也没有，没有人们说的走马观花，也没有神话里架着死亡镰刀的女神，更别提寒冷与饥饿。  
事实上，醒来之后的日子反而加倍难耐，众人怜悯的目光、冻伤的疼痛、日复一日的霸凌……  
她空着手离开了居住的小镇，住进祖父祖母的家后决口不提过去，祖母偷偷带回的相簿还被她烧掉了。那两个人的脸孔日渐模糊，化为拥有尖耳獠牙的恶魔，她不再设想自私以外的可能性，将恨化为爱多倍奉还，每天的祈祷都不忘添上一句诅咒。  
像所有心智不健全的孩子一般，她缺少的亲人的爱无法得到弥补，她待人冷漠、特立独行、极爱逞强、争强好胜、没有朋友。  
祖父母以为她会一直这样下去——  
直到她找到了永远不会欺骗她的替代品——国际象棋。  
她终日坐在棋盘面前研读与琢磨，寻找胜利的道路，与一个个被打磨雕刻得精美无比的棋子对话。  
人们总以棋子类比傀儡，但阿德拉不认同，她眼里的棋子绝对忠诚，为她带来必然的胜利，他们是平起平坐的关系，她靠着棋子活跃与生存，棋子靠着她以轻于鸿毛的构成走出惊艳的棋局。  
靠自身力量有把握赢取的胜利与依靠赌博的完全不确定性妄想完全对立，轻松地博取了阿德拉的好感。  
她决定这辈子都要以胜利为目标。  
广播宣布完禁区猎杀的骇人事实后，阿德拉冷静地握紧木棍，怀着一贯对胜利的执着迈出了第一步。  
她不再是那个依靠他人的女孩。


End file.
